"La Cabane Oubliée ou le Souvenir"
Ce livre est un roman d'aventure inspiré de Gardiens des Cités Perdues. Les personnages auront donc des talents et seront des elfes. Vous retrouverez différentes espèces gobelins (elfes, yétis parlants, etc..), une académie (Astérium) avec un centre de soin bien sur ! Même au niveau du graphisme des personnages, je me suis largement inspirées de personnages de GDCP. 4ème de couverture "Au bord du lac Valkai, à l'écart de la ville de Magiscintium et des ses tours aux milles reflets,derrière le brouillard matinal se trouvait une maison... une simple maison faite de pierre et de bois... un spécimen dans ce royaume où chaque bâtiment était décoré d'ornements , où chaque personne dégageait une impression de richesse, où régnait l'opulence et la majestuosité... un endroit inconnu, froid, et oublié mais calme... parfait pour les esprits à la recherche de la tranquillité..." Prophétie Quand le cycle lunaire touchera à sa fin Que des mémoires sera effacés le passé Le chaos s'abattra. Le sort est scellé. Bientôt un enfant révèlera sa nature profonde Les ténèbres et l'obscurité ont trop longtemps sommeillé Ils s'en empareront Seul l'astre céleste brillera encore dans nos jours sombres Un enfant naîtra avec en lui la lumière Alors un combat interplanétaire causé par la bêtise et l'irresponsabilité éclatera La terre, notre mère à tous souffrira Qui l'en empêchera ? __________________________________________________________________ NB : N'oubliez pas La lumière et l'obscurité ne sont pas des opposés mais des contraires Prophétie des sorciers et des Yétis Parlants établit en l'an 500 Chapitre 1 : Un peu d'histoire - Tout a commencé dans les plaines verdoyantes d'Albakor, nous elfes, sommes nés et avons décidé que le monde serait meilleur. Callum Brot construisit des maisons (il construisit notamment une hutte où il entreposa de nombreux trésors qui,encore aujourd'hui ne sont pas découverts) et encouragea ses congénères à en faire de même... Ainsi, ils s'installèrent tranquillement pendant des décennies... Cependant un jour, les forces de la nature se mirent en colère à cause des quatre autres espèces. Elle manquèrent de peu de provoquer la fin de notre monde. Alors que la première vague allait écraser notre village, Ambre Ilias, la maitrisa, non seulement elle la contrôla mais en plus le fit avec une simplicité incroyable; elle était hydrokinésiste. Albert Fract lui, sauva d'autres villages ; il déplaçait la terre et construisait des murs. Aidé de son fidèle ami Lilian qui se découvrit la faculté d'apaiser les gens (en leur transmettant des pensées ou des émotions joyeuses, réconfortantes. Quant aux plus réticents, il réussit à les hypnotiser...Ainsi, des centaines d'elfes sauvèrent des millions de personne de toutes les espèces. Mais il ne s'arrêtèrent pas là : une fois le désastre passé, ils aidèrent à la reconstruction des pays les embellissant encore plus qu'avant.... et les gobelins, les gnomes, les Yétis parlants et les Trolls ne purent leur en être que reconnaissant... DRiiiiing ! DRIIIING !!!......la sonnerie retentit marquant ainsi la fin du cours interminable de M.Odiosis, notre professeur d'histoire et le début de la récréation. Tout le monde se bouscule et crie sauf un garçon. Je l'observe depuis le début du cours. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant; surement un nouveau . Je me décide à l'approcher quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom. Je me retourne brutalement et aperçoit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-vert qui me fait un signe de la main. C'est Lalthalion Châtinax, mon meilleur (et seul) ami... le seul à m'avoir tendu la main quand j'étais seule.... Je m'empresse d'aller le rejoindre quand soudain je croise Daphnée, une sale peste (et la fille la plus populaire d'Astérium) qui tente de me faire un croche patte,je l'ignore.... de toute façon, j'ai l'habitude. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs,Souvenirs.. Je me souviens de mon arrivée à Astérium.... un vrai désastre. Tous ces élèves ou plutôt ces moutons qui se ruaient autour des mêmes personnes.... toujours les mêmes....ceux de la haute.... les plus riches qui avaient toujours ce mépris affichés sur leurs visages.... ça m'avais énervée... Et quand Daphnée Nos, une sale peste m'avait dit à la cantine "Tu ne mérites pas ce nom, tu fais honte à toutes les Ambre de la Terre", tout ça avait éclaté et je lui avais lancée ma compote à la figure. Toute la cantine avait éclaté de rire mais j'avais écopé de 10 heures de colles.... enfin le bon coté, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille maintenant. C'était quelques temps après que j'avais rencontré Lathalion, un garçon qui était lui aussi issu de l'une des plus prestigieuse familles mais il était différent. D'un naturel curieux et gentil, il s'intéressait à tout... - Ambre, ça va ? me dit Lathalion, m'interrompant dans mes pensées -Oui, t'inquiète c'est juste que tu vois le garçon qui dormait pendant tout le cours d'histoire, il m'intrigue ? - Le brun aux yeux bleu-vert ? - oui, tu l'as déjà vu ou t'en a déjà entendu parler ? -Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui ? Des nouveaux, y en a plein.... J'hésitai à continuer cette discussion qui visiblement énervait Lath (c'est ainsi que je le surnommais)... Lui qui d'habitude était si ouvert.....fin finalement je tranchais en me disant que je pouvais encore poser quelques questions. Ainsi je lui répondit : - Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre ? -Pourquoi, parce qu'il dort en histoire ?répondit t-il nonchalamment -Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça, tout le monde dort en histoire ! Mais il se mêle pas aux autres, il est différent... - Laisse lui le Temps.... dans une semaine, il sera converti... Te fais pas d'illusion ! - MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS AUJOURD'HUI LATH !!! T'ES DE MAUVAISE VOLONTÉ LA !!! - SI ÇA T'INTÉRESSES TANT, VOILA : TOUTE LA VILLE DIT QUE C'EST UN SAUVAGE ET VEUT QU'IL DÉCAMPE ! ALORS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME MORFLER UN NOUVEAU "REJETÉ PAR LA SOCIÉTÉ !!! T'ES CONTENTE ? Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une balle reçut en plein cœur... Non c'était pire, C'était profond, douloureux et ineffaçable.... Je partis en courant, en pleurant... Tout ce temps, je n'avais été qu'un fardeau pour lui. Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres. La cloche retentit, et les cours reprirent : Alchimie, EPS puis SVT.... Je ne lui adressai pas un regard du cours et il ne chercha pas à venir me parler (d'ailleurs heureusement, je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi...). Puis sonna l'heure du midi, je marchais vers le réfectoire quand j'aperçus le mystérieux garçon, je me décidai de lui parler de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à faire.... Nous rentrâmes puis il s'installa à une table, loin de celle de Lathalion tant mieux, je m'installais à la même.... Le repas commença sans un mot.... puis au bout d'une demi-heure je lui dit : - Salut je m'appelle Ambre Fogspire... Je sais ce que ça fait d'être nouveau alors si t'as besoin d'aide.... - Ha, Ok dit il (même si ça sonnait plus comme un"je m'en fous mais bon") - Et toi comment t'appelles tu ? - Lathlas - Lathlas comment ? -Lathlas, c'est tout dit il agressivement - Heu...OK et alors t'aimes bien la ville ? - Non, et de toute façon j'y vis pas alors quelle importance ? - Bon bah je te laisse ... a plus .... peut être Je sortis du réfectoire quand soudain j'aperçus une baston... J'allais m'en aller à l'opposé quand je reconnus une voix que je connaissais parfaitement... Celle de Lathalion... Non ce n'était pas possible : il ne se battait JAMAIS sauf pour un truc TRÈS GRAVE.... Je m'approchais pour en savoir un peu plus... tout le monde parlait, chuchoter, riait et je ne mis que quelques minutes à comprendre les raisons de cette bagarre.... Moi... Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles J'étais déboussolée, que devais je faire ? Je le voyais, éreinté repartant à l'attaque avec ses habits déchirés, ces filets de sang qui jaillissait de ces écorchures, et celui de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres abimés lui donnant un air de fou enragé.... J'hésitai entre partir à l'autre bout du monde et lui crier d'arrêter cela tout de suite... Mais je ne fis rien... En fait, il m'aperçut, sourit et tomba tandis que son adversaire ricanait et s'enfuyait lâchement. Ainsi se fini ce combat. Puis accourut la directrice avec 2 de ses sbires. Elle cria et ses sbires emmenèrent Lathalion au centre de soin. Moi, encore bouleversée je ne fis rien, si, je marchais... DRIIIING !!! DRIIIING !!! DRIIIING !!! La sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours venait de retentir Je montais les escaliers, arrivait devant ma salle de cours mais décidai au dernier moment de ne pas entrer. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours. Ainsi pour la première fois, je séchais. Moi l'élève parfaite, "sérieuse et consciencieuse", qui obtenait de superbes résultats, je séchais. Qui l'eut cru ? Les gens changent... Ainsi commença mon errance dans les couloirs monotones d'Astérium. Je marchais essayant de penser à n'importe quoi. Pourtant tout mes pensées convergeait toujours vers lui. J'avais besoin de savoir comment il allait, si ses blessures étaient graves ! Je n'avais pas le choix, je me rendis au centre de soin et je l'aperçus, je rentrais car visiblement Alshar, le médecin scolaire s'était absenté. Ainsi je lui dis à voix basse : - Lath, Lath tu m'entends - Ambre c'est toi ? - oui - Écoute moi, je sais que c'est inexcusable, que je suis un idiot , un minable, que je suis pire que tous ces snobs et que... -C'est bon, arrête... - Non, dit il dans un sanglot, laisse moi finir.... Je ne mérite pas d'avoir une amie comme toi.... Tu sais je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais énervé mais tu avais raison il est étrange de garçon... Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon Ambre, s'il te plaît pardonne moi... Soudain, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas se rapprochant... Que faire s'ils me trouvaient là, j'allais avoir de gros ennuis alors Lath me dit : - Fais moi confiance, écoute moi, je t'en conjure. Cache toi sous le lit en ne fais pas de bruits. Mais surtout bouche toi les oreilles ! T'as compris Ambre, vite ! - Ok, Lath -Promis ? Soudain quatre personnes firent irruption, le médecin scolaire, la directrice, et un monsieur blond aux yeux bleu-vert, habillé comme un roi avec sa femme qui possédait les mêmes cheveux noir "profond" que Lathalion. Ils arboraient le même air hautain"supérieur", plein de mépris. Je ne mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils étaient : les parents de Lath. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles avec la directrice et le médecin avant de se retrouver seul avec leur fils (et moi mais ils ne le savaient pas) Chapitre 4 : Révélation Les dix premières minutes se déroulèrent comme prévue : j'observais la scène les parents de Lath s'approchait de lui et lui parlait (surement pour le réconforter) mais je gardais les oreilles bouchés. Mais lorsque que je le vis se lever alors qu'il paraissait épuisé, je décidai d'écouter ce qu'ils se disait... de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.... Là ce fut autre chose, si sans le son on aurait cru à des parents bienveillants, c'était là une grosse erreur... Sa mère lui dit : - Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Pour simuler et sécher ça t'es fort par contre quand il s'agit d'avoir un pouvoir alors là plus personne ! - Petit un, je ne simule pas et je ne sèche pas, petit deux : c'est sur que là vous êtes pas encore spécialiste ! - De quoi parles tu ? reprit son père - Bah spécialiste dans le domaine de la manipulation génétique....ha.. ha vous êtes découverts vous n'avez plus le titre "M et Mme Parfait" - Tu te fous de nous ! - Oui - Tu vas voir à la maison, ça va chauffer ! - ha bah en tout cas vous n'êtes pas spécialiste en pédagogie ! - Ha je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette sale gamine qu'il nous répond comme cela, Enric ! Ha... je savais bien qu'il fallait surveillé ses fréquentations. Te rappelles tu comment il était un bon garçon quand il trainait avec Noa et Daphnée... J'étais abasourdi lui, ami avec cette sale peste, je n'aurais jamais cru... enfin encore un truc qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit... Fin bon quand on voit ce que ses parents lui font subir, on a envie de tout lui pardonner... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne parlait jamais vraiment d'eux fin je continuait d'écouter - Ho, j'ai une illumination : vous êtes des idiots ratés et.... - STOP, le coupèrent ses parents La directrice et le médecin rentrèrent et s'écrièrent : -Tout va bien M. et Mme Chatinâx - Oui c'est juste que notre fils s'est levé et nous avions peur qu'il chute... Ho...M. Alshar, toutes ces vilaines égratignures ne risquent t-elle pas de s'infecter ? Et pensiez vous qu'il puisse être de retour après le weekend ? dit la mère - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça parait grave mais c'est superficiel... avec quelques baumes et un peu de repos, il sera en pleine forme demain - Ho vous me rassurez, alors nous vous le laissons et nous viendrons le chercher ce soir ? Sur ceux tous les adultes sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la directrice et le médecin pour raccompagner les parents. Moi je sortis de ma cachette encore choquée parce que je venais d'entendre... Chapitre 5 : Transe - Ambre, ça va ? - Oui. - Bon on a pas vraiment le temps donc.... Il s'arrêta, souffla, toussa et me dit d'une ton rieur( teinté d'une note d'amertume): - Je crois que je vais me recoucher... eh oui je sèche tranquillou grâce au médecin .... ne le répète à personne c'est mon complice -Arrête, c'est du sang qui coule ! T'as du mal à respirer.. - je respire très bien... Que vas tu chercher ? - Arrête je suis sérieuse ! lui répliquai - Bon comme je te le disais, il faut t'enfuir avant qu'ils reviennent... Je le fixai, il me fixait. Il voulait rire mais le fond de son regard était rempli de peur, de tristesse. Je voulais oublier, juste être heureuse mais j'avais peur.... Peur de quoi, je ne savais pas ? Peur de l'erreur , des blessures ? Peur du futur ? Peur du Passé ? - Ait confiance en toi, pourquoi as tu peur ? - Je n'ai pas peur -Tu trembles... Et puis je le sent, oublie ce qui t'entoure : le passé, le futur... pense juste au présent.... ferme tes yeux et donne moi tes mains... Fais moi confiance... Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Je lui donnai mes mains. J'essayai d'oublier. Soudain je fus envahi d'une vague de chaleurs Puis un bruit résonna, comme un tintement de cloche mais c'était plus grave... un souvenir flou... un vieux souvenir oublié.... J'ai 5 ans, je suis seule dans une rue qui m'a l'air familière, les gens passent sans même prêté attention à moi et pourtant j'ai l'air sereine. Soudain je sors de ma poche une plume et je grave sur le sol " Talpalath Thambre". Deux garçons sont à coté de moi, l'un est blond, l'autre est brun. Ils ont tous les deux la même lueur de détermination dans leurs yeux bleu-vert... Je me retourne et nous nous serrons dans nos bras. Puis nous nous faisons un signe de la main.... Soudain j'entend une voix me dire : -Ambre, reviens ! Il faut partir ! Je me réveille lentement et prend conscience de ce qui m'entoure, enfin je lui répond : - Ok lath, je reviens te voir plus tard... Je sors. Mes muscles heureusement ne me lâche pas... j'arrive à marcher alors j'essaye de presser le pas... je regarde l'heure... 15 h 00, j'ai déjà séché 2 heures de cours. Et comme dit le proverbe 'jamais 2 sans 3". Seul problème, comment sortir du collège ? Chapitre 6 : Pretexte Il y avait deux solutions : soit je prétextais souffrir le martyr à cause d'un terrible mal de tête...ou non de ventre ainsi je sortirai peut-être du collège.... soit je sautais par la fenêtre et je me manifestai téléportatrice.... alors sachant que la plupart des membres de ma famille maitrisait un élément (le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air, la lumière et l'hydrombre), je préférai parier sur la première option.... Je me rendais dans le bureau du proviseur, me préparai et toquai : - entrez me dit une voix rauque Devant moi se dressait un homme avec des cheveux bruns, un regard bleu perçant et surtout une expression sévère, en me voyant entrer il me dit : - Mlle Fogspire ne devriez vous pas être en cours ? - Si monsieur, dis je en me pliant en deux... mais c'est que j'ai un horrible mal de ventre et une migraine... - Vous savez où se situe le centre de Soin, il me semble ? - Oui mais je pense - Vous n'êtes pas médecin. Alors à moins que M. Alshar, vous ait envoyé ici retournez en cours ! s'écria t-il -Mais du coup... je peux aller aux Centre de soin ? demandais le plus gentiment et modestement possible. - Oui mais je me charge de vous faire escorter, qui sait ? Vous en aurez peut-être besoin.... dit avec son ton sarcastique de Monsieur_le-directeur_tout puissant. Je ne répliquai rien. J'acquièsai simplement en ajoutant un léger "Merci". Un surveillant arriva et m'accompagna jusqu'au centre de soin. Une fois arrivée, j'expliquai mon "soi-disant"problème au médecin en appuyant sur le fait que j'ai besoin de repos. Il accepta finalement de me laisser me reposer, me donna un elexir puis me dit de m'installer sur un lit à l'arrière. Chapitre 7 : Un pouvoir ? J'entrai dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Juste 5 lit vide. Je m'installai en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire. Alors que je rêvais tranquillement, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Quelqu'un manquait.... Lath.... Il n'était pas là... Pourtant je sentais sa présence... j'avais l'impression l'avoir vu en rentrant... alors je me décidai à l'appeler discrètement juste pour vérifier ou plutôt infirmer cette sensation... -Lath, Lath murmurai-je (en ne m'attendant pas trop à une réponse) - oui entendis-je Je sursautai... Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à avoir une réponse : soit j'entendais des voix, soit j'avais raté quelque chose.... fin autant poser directement poser la question me dis je, c'est pour cela que je dis : - Lath, je deviens folle ou c'est vraiment toi que j'écoute ? - Non c'est bien moi... -J'ai raté un truc là, non ? - Techniquement oui - C'est à dire.... pourquoi techniquement ? - C'est à dire que techniquement tous les habitants de la Terre on loupé quelque chose... -Quoi y s'est passé une truc grave ? - Si on me prend comme référent bien sur.... -Arrête un peu ton mystère, ça vas m'énerver ! Allez dis ça simplement ! - Bon ça vas être moins style mais bon.... J'ai déclenché des pouvoir.... J'arrive à me rendre invisible.. -Oui et après, t'as bien dis "des pouvoirs" ? - Oui bin... j'arrive à passer à travers la matière... - Ho mais c'est Hyper cool ! Pourquoi t'as l'air déprimé ? Ha au fait, tu pourrais pas te rematérialisé pour que je te vois ? - Bah le hic, c'est que je sais pas le faire ! - T'es sérieux !!! Bon on vas trouver une solution !!! T'inquiète pas... - Tu serais pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi..... - Nan fin... si mais c'est pas le sujet... bon il suffit de demander à Mme. Sciomnia, elle sait tout sur les talents, elle devrait savoir ou ... Attends juste comme s'appelle ton pouvoir ? - 'Sais pas.. de toute façon je préfère me débrouiller seul... J'ai pas envie que mes parents le sache... - T'es sérieux là ? Heu....si t'y arrive pas comment tu fais ? - Bah je serais condamné à jamais.... - C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA !!! - Aller arrête de t'affoler, je vais pas t'abandonner : je sais bien que tu peux pas te passer de moi.... - Non mais sérieux... on fait comment ? - oh pire c'est pas grave ! je serais là mais tu me verras plus.... Soudain une cloche retentit... une heure s'était écoulé, la journée était finie...j'avais séché un demi journée pour la première fois... Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver Chapitre 8 : Réintégration Je ne fus donc qu'a moitié surprise quand j'entendis des pas puis aperçus une fine silhouette arborant une expression hautaine, parée sans aucun doute des plus beaux habits qu'on n'aurait pu trouver à Todmorden .Elle entra accompagné de la directrice et du médecin. Dès qu'elle me remarqua, elle me lança un regard teinté de dégoût que je lui rendis en souriant avant de m'exclamer : - Bonjour Mme Châtinax, j'espère que vous allez bien.... Vous vous rappelez surement de moi, je suis Ambre Fogspire ! - oh, ça aurait été difficile de t'oublier... me dit-elle d'un ton méprisant Je décidais de continuer à jouer à son jeu et de poursuivre cette discussion - Ah bon, ainsi je vous ais marqué.... en tout cas je tiens à vous dire que je suis ravie de votre fils m'ait invité chez vous demain.... Cela me permettra peut-être de goûter un de vos délicieux gâteaux ! Elle ne put masquer sa surprise bien légitime devant mon annonce : Lath ne m'avait pas invité chez lui, c'est un mensonge ayant pour but de la déstabiliser et je dus reconnaître qu'il fit son effet. Je continuais, j'hésitai à leur dire ce que "la sale gamine" pensait d'eux mais j'optai pour une autre stratégie et dis : - Soi dit en passant, Lathlas ma dit ce que vous pensiez de moi, dis je avec un regard appuyé et une pointe d'amertume dans la voix... enfin bref... Il m'a souvent parlé de vous... ha, qu'est ce que vous êtes courageuse madame ! renchéris-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix Mme Chatinâx rougit violemment, avait elle honte ou était elle en colère ? Enfin bref... elle coupa court à la discussion car elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un : elle s'exclamer en se tournant vers la directrice : -Mais ou est Lathlas ? - Il est partit au toilette répondis je devant l'embarras de la directrice qui me lança un regard interrogateur avant de reprendre : -Tout a fait. Vous ne l'avez pas vu partir quand nous rentrons dans la salle ? - Non ! Et puis, je croyais qu'il ne devait pas se lever répliqua t-elle, soupçonneuse - Ho mais vous savez les pommades et élixirs de M.Alshar sont redoutablement efficace dit la directrice - Bon excusez moi, mais je dois partir... Je dirai à Lath de se dépêcher si je le croise m'empressais je de dire... Je saluai les parents, la directrice ainsi que le médecin et m'en allai. Je m'éloignais un peu avant de me retourner et de murmurer : - Lath, t'es là ? - Oui...du coup ne me demande pas " Comment on fait ", parce que je n'en ai aucune idée.... - Lath, tes parents vont te tuer si tu ne viens pas dans les secondes qui suivent.... j'ai raison ? - Oui. Par d'ailleurs je te félicite... je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire preuve d'autant de répartie devant elle. - Tu le fais bien, toi ? - oui dit il un peu tristement... - Tes parents... ont-ils toujours été comme ça avec toi ? Tu sais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait tout à l'heure quand ils t'ont rendus visite... - Non, ils peuvent aussi se moquer totalement de moi parfois.... être neutre - N'ont ils jamais été aimant ? - Je ne sais pas.... peut-être n'en avais je pas conscience.... Quand j'étais petit ils me paraissaient toujours préoccupé mais je croyais qu'ils m'aimaient... ils paraissaient grands et moi je les admirai... bêtement soupira t-il Je voyais bien qu'il paraissait triste. Et cela me rendait triste... Je ne pouvais pas le consoler ou lui dire que ses parents l'aimaient car ce qu'ils lui manquait c'est juste un peu de reconnaissance, d'amour : juste un "je t'aime, mon fils", un"je suis fière de toi, Lathlas". Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est lui dire qu'il était normal... qu'il était génial. Que j'essayerai d'être là pour lui ,pour l'aider comme il avait su le faire pour moi... Que malgré les orages et les tempêtes nous resterons amis.. Je levai la tête, et remarquai que des larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues... tant de souvenirs avait du revenir à cause de cette simple discussion. Je ne supportas pas ce spectable à cause de ses ignobles parents... Je m'approchais et le prit dans mes bras, espérant qu'il se calmerai un peu... Et puis soudain je me rendis compte que je le voyais, que je le tenais, il s'était réintégré.... Je souris et m'exclamai : - Lath tu as réussi... tu es le meilleur... maintenant tu dois aller voir le médecin et la directrice, ils vont s'inquiéter.... au revoir, à demain... - Merci me souffla t-il, puis il s'en alla.... Chapitre 9 : Astérium Je sortis d'Astérium et rentrai chez moi...à pied... pour pouvoir penser... pour prendre mon temps dans ce monde ou tout va trop vite...on a pas le temps de vivre, d'être heureux ... (fin à coté des humains, je devrais surement pas me plaindre mais bon...). Vous rendez vous compte de tout ce que j'avais vécu en quelques heures : je m'étais disputé puis réconcilié avec mon meilleur ami, ce dernier s'étant blessé, j'ai séché une demi journée de cours pour lui rendre visite. Il s'est découvert 2 pouvoirs tandis que moi j'ai découvert ses parents.... Et puis il y a eu cet étrange flashback.... cette rue inconnu qui me paraissait si familière.... ces deux garçons et puis cette étrange inscription "Talpalath Thambre", que pouvait elle bien signifiait, en quelle langues était elle écrite ? Enfin j'arrivai chez moi, à Elkmire , une sorte de grand manoir entouré d'une jardin. Une maison banale comparée à celle de Lathalion qui habite dans une demeure gigantesque et splendide, incrustés de cristaux brillants de milles feux et d'une arche d'or finement ciselée. En dessous, il y a leur blason. En même temps les Châtinax sont très important et très respectés juste parce que le père de Lath est émissaire au Conseil, une instance dirigeant notre société et que le soeur de sa mère est une conseillère (que je déteste particulièrement....ALINA)...fin à l'origine ce n'était que la directrice de la vieille école... Foxfire ! Elle a été détruite à la suite d'une attaque d'un groupe nommé les Invisibles. Ils se sont vraiment défoulé...ils ont essayé de l'incendier, de l'inonder, de provoquer un effondrement... Alors heureusement c'était un jour férié exceptionnellement pour commémorer le décès d'un fameux conseiller : Kenric.... Donc il n'y a pas eu de morts par contre Foxfire à été détruite.... Alors les conseillers ont pris des mesures radicales, d'abord, ils ont décidé de délocaliser Foxfire dans un endroit moins accessible : la forêt ***** (je peux pas vous dire son nom sinon je vais être bannis XD) ... Un seul cristal permet d' accéder à un portail de téléportation, donc si vous le perdez vous devez attendre un siècle (on connait tous la légendaire rapidité de l’administration) avant d'en avoir un nouveau à cause de la procédure hyper longue pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas un traitre...donc vous avez intérêt a bien le garder... Une fois arrivé au portail, vous avez une vingtaine de gobelins qui doivent contrôler des sortes de pendentifs d’identification (vous imaginez pas la foule qu'il y a )...Une fois que le traversez, vous arrivez dans la forêt ***** sur un sentier et là vous marchez 1 ou 2 km.....Et vous arrivez lessivé ! Ensuite il ont construit Astérium en Resistencite (un matériau censé être ultra résisants à tous : eau,feu, terre, tempête,ect). Et ils ont recouvert le tout de sève d'un arbre qu'on a pas le droit de connaitre. Les autres changements sont des "secrets d'Etat" (Enfin bref, après ce petit interlude d'histoire, reprenons l'histoire) Donc je rentrai dans ma maison et filais directement dans ma chambre car bizarrement, j'étais très fatigué. Je m'élançais rapidement sur mon lit et restait en position latérale... ha je crois (et encore aujourd'hui) que c'est vraiment mon moment préféré quand je suis sur mon lit.... Bon ce moment de relaxation ne peut à mon grand desespoir durée indéfiniment. Je me relève lentement et file faire mes devoirs. Au bout d'une heure mes parents rentre, nous dinons puis je vais me coucher. La journée est enfin fini... Chapitre 10 : Rencontre J'émerge lentement d'un sommeil profond, j'ai les yeux embués et la tête dans le coton. Je décroche quelques bâillements et puis je me lève. Je file sous la douche puis descends dans le salon. Mes parents sont déjà partis, pas grave... Ils m'ont laissé un mot avec un petit dessin comme d'habitude. Je souris tristement en pensant à Lath, lui qui n'a pas cette chance. Je prends rapidement mon petit déjeuner avant de m'habiller. 8h00 déjà. Je dois partir dans quelques minutes. Je me chausse et part à Astérium. Je me dépêche. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin devant Gryfflor, la maison de Lath. Je l'attends comme d'habitude pour que nous fassions le chemins ensemble. Pourtant à ma grande surprise, il n'est pas là.... Serait-il en retard ? impossible. Aurait-il oublié ? non. Aurait il un problème ? peut-être...enfin il n'y a pas de raisons... "Arrête de t'inquiéter me dis-je"... . Après quelques minutes d'attente, je pars : je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. Comme d'habitude je me rends au portail de téléportation...toujours une énorme foule... Je la balaye rapidement du regard... Aucun signe de Lathlas. Je me force à ne pas paniquer : il n'y a aucune raison, sauf si ses parents n'ont pas apprécié les discussions d'hier (entre lui qui les a traité "d'idiots ratés" et moi qui me suis moqué sarcastiquement de sa mère)... -Mademoiselle, votre pendentif d'identification me dit un gobelin interrompant brusquement mes pensées Je mets ma main dans ma poche, mais Rien... Non ce n'est pas possible. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ? Je n'ai pas pu le perdre... Je cherche dans mes autres poches,dans mon manteau, dans mon sac mais en vain. Le stress m'envahit, que vais je faire ? J'ai surement dû l'oublier à la maison mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y retourner. je tente de me calmer en me rassurant mais je ne sais même pas s'il est vraiment chez moi alors... - Alors ce pendentif ? me répète t-il d'une voix rauque - Elle l'a fait tombé tout à l'heure s'exclame une voix derrière moi en le tendant au gobelin. - C'est bon, vous pouvez passer. Je me retourne pour voir qui est mon "sauveur" et aperçoit à me grande surprise, le mystérieux garçon...Lathlas. Il passe à son tour et je le rejoints en disant - Je voulais juste te remercier pour mon pendentif, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! - Ho c'est normal me dit-il... Je m'apprête à partir quand soudain il me dit : -Et donc tu as été nouvelle à Astérium - Oui ,lui répondis-je surprise (je n'aurais pas parié sur le fait qu'il m'écoutait la dernière fois) - Et donc ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici ? - deux ans...Tu sais on s'habitue vite...Ha au fait tu n'habites pas dans la ville ? - Non, plutôt dans ses environs -Bon bah Salut, - Salut Alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer, j'entendis quelqu'un dire d'un accent m'étant bien familier dire: - Salut Ambre ! Je me retournai surprise et apercevait avec joie Lathalion. j'avais milles questions à lui poser mais il y avait Lathlas... - Salut Lath ! Comment vas tu ? lui répondis-je - Heu... J'crois que je vais vous laisser dit Lathlas. - Mais non reste, ça nous permettra de faire connaissance. Tu m'as l'air sympa. Je m'appelle Lathalion ! s'exclama Lathalion en lui serrant la main (à ma grande surprise) - Moi c'est Lathlas, mais je voudrais pas déranger... - Mais nan pas du tout ! répliqua Lathalion d'un grand sourire - Merci, c'est vraiment cool ! Chapitre 11 : Amis Tout au long de la journée, nous fîmes connaissance avec Lathalion qui s'avèra être un garçon vraiment très sympa, un peu timide mais finalement un peu comme nous. A l'heure du déjeuner, nous nous installâmes s ensemble. Mais alors que nous discutions tranquillement, Daphnée Nos passa et ne put s'empêcher de faire son intéressante : - Ha bah tiens le "petit sauvage" n'a pas mis longtemps à rejoindre les deux.... mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de finir sa tirade, Lathlas se retourna et lui fit une balayette. Son plateau se renversa et elle se retrouva avec de la soupe, de l'eau et d'autres aliments sur sa merveilleuse robe. Et "malheureusement" la compote de Lathalion atterrit sur la chevelure soyeuse de cette dernière me rappelant de vagues souvenirs... Et évidemment les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire... - Comment avait vous oser sale vermine ! vous me le payerai, mes parents vous le feront payer ! cria t-elle - Ha j'ai peur m'écriai-je sarcastiquement... Tu devrais plutôt allait te changer, tu risquerais d'attraper froid ! Sur ce nous sortîmes, Lath,Lathlas et moi de la cantine. Lathalion s'écria : - C'était bien joué ! -Merci dit Lathlas... le coup de la compote était aussi pas mal... -Attends tu sais quoi ? Ambre peu après son arrivée avait lancé une compote dans la tête de Daphnée comme toi ! Décidément on était fait pour être amis Lath! (dit Lathalion) - Tu m'a appelé Lath ? S'exclama le principal intéressé - Bah oui, t'es notre ami maintenant, on peut bien de donner un petit surnom, si ça ne te dérange pas ! - ATTENDEZ m'exclamai-je... Lathalion je te surnommé déjà Lath donc si j'appelle Lathlas "Lath", comment vous seriez à qui je m'adresse... -Ho la la ! s'exclama t-il Quelle question existentielle... attend, laisse moi réfléchir... Je sais pas.. T'as pas une idée Lath ? - Heu bah au pire, vous me surnommez autrement... ou pas du tout c'est pas grave -si,si,si... -Bah au pire, on peut ajouter un truc derrière - Bonne idée.... moi tu m'appelle Lath_le_meilleur_du_monde et Lath (Lathlas), tu l'appelle Lath_le_Courageux_et_le_génie...ça vous convient ! - Oui répondit Lathlas avec un léger sourire - heu c'est un peu bizarre mais Ok...au pire je vous appellerez aussi par vos prénoms - Bon maintenant que ces petits détails sont réglés, je vous annonce que je vous invite chez moi aujourd'hui, Ok ? reprit Lath_le_meilleur_du_monde. Ambre tes parents, on peut les convaincre ! Lath, à ton avis, les tiens seront Ok ?... - Heu... je sais pas, fin faudra que je leur demande... - Si tu veux, on peut t'aider à les convaincre m'exclamai-je.. -Non, vous inquiétez pas je gère... je pense que ça ira dit il soudain avec une voix pleine d'assurance Chapitre 12 : Réflexion Les cours s'enchainent...Il faut avouer que le Jeudi après midi les cours sont assez soporifique : 2heures d'histoires Elfique (une véritable torture !) suivit d'une heure d'étude Muti-espèce : aujourd'hui le thème c'est "les humains". On nous apprends que ce sont des êtres qui ont été corrompu, ils sont diaboliques ,sans pitié et ne savent que semer destruction : prêt à tout pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoirs, d'argent.D'après Mme. Sevra, les exceptions n'existent plus. Leur cœur est gelé, ils ont oublié l'importance de l'amour et de tant d'autre émotions...et les ont remplacé au fil des siècle par l'avidité pour certains, l'aveuglement pour d'autre. Pourtant moi je ne comprends pas : pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas réchauffer leur cœur avec de l'espoir et de l'amour et ainsi dégeler. N'en n'avons nous pas les moyens ? Nous avons vu leur société dépérir de plus en plus vite à cause d'un phénomène nommé "politique".... Et pourtant nous n'avons rien fait. Nous avons vécu avec les humains, ils sont ou du moins était comme nous...Ils étaient nos frères. Nous avons vu les "mauvaises germes"poussé en eux mais au lieu de les couper, d'aider les humains nous les avons lâchement abandonné...Alors notre cœur à nous aussi n'est il pas aussi gelé ? Ne sommes nous pas pire que les humains ?....s'ils avaient la connaissance ne nous sauverait-il pas ? En les bannissant des Cités Perdues, Le conseil a dit vouloir nous protéger ... mais n'a t-il pas condamner les humains à l'ignorance pour toujours ? Enfin, toute cette histoire est triste, du gâchis à mon humble avis... et puis Astérium, le Conseil et tous ces dirigeants, ne nous manipulent-ils pas ? J'ai essayé d'en parler à mon prof d'étude multi-espèces,un vieux monsieur très gentil , il y a 2 ans mais voilà ce qu'il m'a dit : -Écoute Ambre, tu es une fille très intelligente... mais ne répète à personne ce que tu viens de dire. Ils te traiteront de rebelles et t'enfermeront. Ils t'associeront aux Invisible et tu donnerais raison à tous ceux qui se moquent de toi.. Tu ne veux pas ça ? - Non mais monsieur, les humains vous les avez connus ? Ils ne sont pas si méchant, j'en suis convaincu... Alors dite moi juste si je me trompe complètement ou pas. Je vous fais confiance. Si vous me dîtes que les humains sont tels qu'on nous les décrit, je vous croirais et j'arrêterai toute ses réflexions. Là, ils s'étaient agenouillé et m'avait dit des mots que je n'oublierai jamais : - Ne perds jamais ton esprit critique, n'abandonne jamais tes convictions. Maintenant part. Et fait attention à toi. Ce jour là, j'avais compris pourquoi dans ses yeux brillaient souvent une lueur de tristesse. Il savait. Je savais...enfin je crois. J'avais suivi cette recommandation mais j'en avais parlé avec Lathalion. Il comprenait lui aussi mais ne concevait pas qu'on soit manipulée et endoctriné, enfin au début. Alors quand Lathlas disait qu'il ne voyais qu' "ramassis d'inepties sans intérêt dans les cours" moi j'y apercevait plutôt " un moyen détourné d'endoctriner les jeunes esprits en construction" en particulier lorsqu'il était question des décisions des dirigeants, des humains. Alors vous voyez, quand on ne peut même pas pensez,débattre sur des sujets importants intéressants, on se lasse vite des cours multiespèce. Dans ce monde, on nous incite à rentrer dans les rangs, à ne plus penser, à choisir les chemins les plus faciles mais moi je ne veux pas : je veux savoir et affronter la réalité même s'il elle est difficile. Que nous resterai-il si l'on avez plus le droit de penser ? Rien... Alors chaque jour, je me bats pour être positive, pour dire que tout va s'arranger car Tout finit toujours par s'arranger même en mal... J'essaye de ne pas me laisser glisser vers l'autre coté. Et Lathalion aussi.... Et Lathlas aussi... C'est la véritable raison qui nous lie à mon avis. J'en suis sur un jour, nous sauverons le monde...les Mondes s'il le faut ! Chapitre 13 : Découverte Ouf ! les cours sont enfin fini... Je rejoins mes deux amis et discute rapidement avec eux ; -Alors ça va ? - un peu assommé, j'ai pas encore l'habitude me dit Lathlas - ha bah-moi tu sais je suis rodé à l'exercice répond Lath d'un air faussement modeste - Et toi Ambre ? - Je pensais à mon ancien Mentor d'étude Multiespèce et à tu sais quoi... - Heu...de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Lath_le_courageux_et_le_génie - Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ici il y a trop de personnes qui ne comprendrait pas.... répondis-je - Ah au fait, j'ai contacté mes parents, ils sont OK pour que je passe chez toi... dit Lathlas. Vous pourrez m'expliquer là-bas.. - Non surtout pas, c'est l'antre du diable... surtout pas ! Il faut que je te prépare juste avant qu'on y ai... Mes parents sont particulier...heu comment dire ça poliment, Ambre ? - As-tu déjà entendus parlé des Châtinax ? - Oui ce sont sales snobs qu'on a envie de baffer à chaque fois qui nous parle. Ils méprisent les gens moins riches et leur affichent clairement leur dégoût. Surtout Mme. Chatinâx, elle n'a aucun sens du respect et est franchement malhonnête, une sale voleuse qui n'a aucune parole. Enfin quel est le rapport ? Ne me dis pas que tes parents sont comme les Chatinâx ? - Lathalion Chatinâx. C'est mon nom. Mes parents sont les Chatinâx. dit Lathalion d'une voix un peu chamboulé -C'est une blague dit Lathlas transit -Non. dis je simplement - Désolé dit Lathlas, j'y suis peut-être allé fort mais c'est que je n'aurais pas imaginé.... J'ai été maladroit là. Je ne pensais pas....enfin tu comprends, je pense. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Un silence gêné s'installait quand soudain Lath_le_meilleur du monde s'exclama -Tu as fait une très bonne description de mes parents Lathlas, je n'aurais pas imaginé que quelqu'un à part moi et Ambre les connaissent si bien. J'imagine ta surprise et j'aurais peut-être du de le dire tout de suite mais bon... dit il en esquissant un sourire - Nan mais ce n'est pas grave.... "notre famille ne décide pas de qui nous sommes" comme dirai Keefe Sencen... Alors on reste ami ? Ne laissons pas ces bêtises entachées notre amitié. - Bien sur dit Lathalion s'étant entièrement ressaisit. Et au fait tu connais Keefe ? C'est mon héros ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerais le connaître... - Du coup, on va chez toi ? - Bien sur ! Allez, suivez le guide ! Ainsi , nous rendîmes à pied à Gryffor en rigolant et en échangeant quelques paroles sans grandes importantes. Nous rentrâmes dans sa maison et allâmes directement dans sa chambre décoré à sa façon. Des posters de Keefe,de Sophie Foster et de toute leur Team un peu partout. Et puis de célèbres chanteurs. Rapidement nous nous fîmes des pains à la confitures d'éclatérole accompagné de guimolle... Un délice. Et pendant des heures nous nous racontâmes les histoires de nos héros. Au bout de deux heures, nous nous quittâmes après avoir bien ri... Je rentrai chez moi simplement heureuse d'avoir passé ce moment avec mes amis. Une fois arrivé, je regardais rapidement si mes parents était là. Personne. Tant mieux. Je monte dans ma chambre. Lance la musique et m'asseois confortablement dans mon lit pour penser.... Alors que je rêve, soudain je me rappelle que Lathalion n'était pas là ce matin...je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler avec lui et puis j'aimerai discuter de mon étrange rêve. Je prends mon transmetteur et murmure "Lathalion Chatinâx". Son visage apparaît. - Ambre, est ce que ça va ? - oui , lui dis-je Tu as quelques minutes ? - Oui, bien sûr... Pou ma meilleure amie, j'ai toujours du temps libre dit il d'un large sourire en me faisant un clin d'œil. Dis moi tout. - C'est juste que ce matin, tu n'étais pas là à notre rendez-vous habituel devant ta maison...Du coup, tout va bien ? Je m'inquiétai un peu, surtout avec tes parents ? Leur as-tu dit pour tes pouvoirs. Son sourire s'évanouit,ses yeux eux même changèrent en laissant place à de l'inquiétude. A ce moment, il paraissait si fragile et si petit. Comme si il redoutait qu'une terrible sentence s'abatte sur lui. Il restait silencieux. Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas chez lui et alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, il me dit : - Désolé Ambre, tu as dû t'inquiéter. Tu sais je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur dire que j'avais ses pouvoirs et je ne voulais les voir surtout pour qu'il m'engueule alors j'ai dit que un ami m'avait invité... - Mais tu n'as pas dormi dehors ? - Pas vraiment, j'ai dormi dans la petite grotte de la forêt ou l'on allait quand on était petit...Tu te rappelle ? - Ne me dis pas que tu leur as dis qu'il t'avais invité jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? - Non, j'ai dit qu'il m'avait invité jusqu'à la fin de la semaine....ne m'en veux pas... - Bon écoute moi bien ! Tu viens tout de suite à la maison et je dirai que je t'ai invité. Ok pas de refus possible. - ok, a tout de suite... Ainsi quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la sonnerie retentir. J'ouvrais ma porte et apercevait Lathalion un sourire triste au lèvre. Je le fis entrer et l'emmenai dans la chambre d'ami. Il posa ses affaires (son sac de cours). Il s'assit sur le lit, souffla comme si un lourd fardeau avait disparut et me remercia. Puis je le menai dans ma chambre. Nous nous assîmes et je lui dis : - Lath, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais bien que nous sommes en hiver, tu pourrais attraper mal... - J'en ai marre Ambre, je ne veux plus les voir.....Ils me haïssent, j'ai voulu y croire...Je me raccroche depuis des années à une parcelle d'espoir en me disant que tout va s'arranger. Mais c'est faux. Il ne m'ont pas aimé et ne m'aimeront jamais. Ils m'ont littéralement renier. Et ça c'est inexcusable. Tu sais j'ai bien essayé de me faire remarquer. Rien. J'ai essayé d'être le petit garçon parfait. Mais ce n'est pas un garçon qu'il voulait. C'est un esclave. Un clone peut-être.... Et puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal. Tu es tout ce qui me reste...avec Lathlas peut-être. Enfin parlons d'autre chose, si tu veux bien ! J'étais encore émus de ce que Lathalion venait de me dire. Il était peu probable qu'il ne voit plus ses parents...ce n'était jamais arrivé dans les Cités Perdues. Enfin je décidai d'accepter de ne pas en parler tout de suite. Autant enchainer sur mon rêve... Ainsi je lui racontais mon "songe" et mes impressions puis lui demandait : - Tu sais tout me paraissait si familier, ces deux garçons, cette rue...Et pourtant...Et puis cette inscription "Talpalath Thambre", que peut elle bien signifier ? Je ne comprends pas : je me suis renseigné mais rien... c'est incompréhensible. Je me suis dis que c'était peut-être de l'elfe ancien. - Je sais pas, mais c'est deux garçons ne te disais vraiment rien du tout ? En as -tu parlé à tes parents ? - Mes parents me disent de ne pas me tracasser avec ça. Ils disent que mes souvenirs se confondent mais que c'est normal.... Et puis les deux garçons, c'est un peu absurde mais bon un des deux me faisait penser à toi et l'autre à Lathlas. Mais je ne vous connaissais pas à l'époque. Mais c'est troublant... Soudain un bruit provenant de mon transmetteur interrompit notre discussion. Un nom inconnu s'afficha. J'acceptai l'appel par réflexe. Soudain un visage fatigué apparut. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un visage fatigué apparut...Lathlas. - Lathlas c'est toi ? - oui désolé de te déranger maintenant... mais j'ai découvert un truc, il faut vraiment que tu vienne voir.... -Mais Lath, tu as vu l'heure...mes parents vont rentrer d''une minute à l'autre ? Que vais-je leur dire, ils ne voudront jamais. C'est vraiment urgent et puis demain c'est férié... - Nan il faut que tu vienne...tu diras à tes parents que je t'ai invité...et puis il faudrait que Lathalion soit là mais je sais pas si c'est possible...J'ai essayé de le contacter mais rien. Je me tournai, consultait Lathalion du regard et répondit : -Ok on arrive ! Chapitre 14 : La cabane Je décidai de laisser un mot à mes parents en leur disant qu'un ami m'avez invité mais que je n'avais pas pu les prévenir avant car mon transmetteur était chez Lathalion. J'enfilai rapidement mon manteau et partait de ma maison avec Lathalion. Alors que je m'éloignais, j'aperçus 2 silhouettes que je reconnus immédiatement : mes parents.Et dire qu'a quelques minutes près notre plan était fini... Soudain Lath m'interrompit : -Heu en fait on vas où Ambre ? - Bah chez Lathlas...je m'arrêtais en me rendant compte de ma bêtise. Nous ne savions pas où il habitait. - Alors me dit-il ? Soudain je remarquai qu'une ombre drapée de noir se rapprochait de nous. Je fus prise de panique et m'exclamai : - On fait quoi ? - Attends je crois que c'est lui ... - Qui ? - Lathlas. Regarde, il nous fait des signes ! - oui tu as sans doute raison. L'intuition de Lathalion se révéla être bonne. En effet lorsque cette silhouette drapée arriva jusqu'à nous, elle murmura : -C'est moi Lath. Je vous expliquerai après ce qui se passe. Attrapez mes mains. - Juste on va où ? demandais-je -Chez moi. Dans la forêt noire. Lathlas brandit un cristal, surement son cristal de foyer. Il murmura "Forêt Noire" puis un halo de lumière nous enveloppa. Quelques secondes après nous étions en pleine forêt. Tout était si sombre et froid...La nuit devait être déjà tombée. Seul une petite lampiole éclairait notre chemin. Aucun bruit. Si parfois, un bruissement de feuille, un hurlement. Lathlas semblait connaître le chemin par cœur. Il marchait, évitant chaque rocher, branche sans une once d' hésitation. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que j'entraperçus un lac puis les contours de plus en plus nette d'une maison se dessinèrent... une simple cabane faite de pierre et de bois... un spécimen dans ce royaume où chaque bâtiment était décorés d'ornement, où chaque personne dégagée une impression de richesse, où régnait l'opulence et la majestuosité... un endroit inconnu, froid, et oublié mais calme... parfait pour les esprits à la recherche de la tranquillité... Soudain, Lathlas nous annonça d'un ton jovial : -On est arrivé ! -Heu sérieusement Lath...T'habite en pleine forêt ? s'exclama Lathalion apparemment aussi surpris que moi. -Oui,entrez...on est dans la forêt Noire à coté du lac Valkai. Ici vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez et surtout vous reposer loin du raffut de la ville...et vous en aurez peut-être besoin ! - Ha bon ! dis-je sans vraiment y prêter attention...Et tes parents ne sont pas là ? - Non c'est un peu compliquez... je expliquerai ça plus tard. Il s'assit dans une grotte à coté de la cabane en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Il alluma un feu. Leva la tête vers le ciel et les étoiles comme pour prendre un peu d'énergie, de courage et nous dit : -Désolé de vous déranger si tard mais je dois vous révéler un truc...*il souffla* En arrivant à Astérium, lorsque je vous aperçus la première fois, j'avais une impression de déjà vu mais je n'y est pas prêté attention. C'était tellement insensé, comment aurais-je pu vous connaître ? Vous avez surement aperçus une cabane à coté. J'aime y aller...J'y travaille et réfléchis et puis je cherches des morceaux, des fragments de mon passé. Je ne connais ni mes parents ou ma famille, ni mes origines. Et je n'ai que très peu de souvenir d'avant. Hier, je cherchais une photo mais alors que je dépoussiérai le sol, je suis tombé sur une inscription "Talpalath Thambre" et un vieux...très vieux souvenirs m'est revenu. Je suis assez petit. Je suis dans une rue avec deux autres enfants : une fille et un garçon. Je ne serais vous dire qu'ils sont exactement mais je tiens beaucoup à eux : je leur fais confiance et je les connais depuis toujours. Mon frère et ma sœur, surement... Nous nous serrons très fort en nous jurant que lorsque le jour viendra, on appliquera notre mission. Et que l'on ne s'oubliera pas. Soudain des halos de lumières nous emportent autre part. Nos regards sont si confiants et déterminés...Enfin bref c'est tout. Ce que je viens de vous racontai s'est produit hier et depuis je me pose milles questions. Vous comprenez, je pense. Et puis tout à l'heure en réfléchissant, j'ai eu comme un éclair de génie. Ses enfants vous ressemblaient... C'était peut-être vous. Alors j'ai jugé important de vous prévenir. Moi Ambre Fogspire...j'ai peut-être un frère, une sœur. Tout un tas d'émotion se bouscule dans ma tête : j'ai envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier, de me cacher... Heureusement Lathalion vient rompre ce silence presque pesant en disant lentement : -Ambre a fait le même rêve. C'est sur. C'est la vérité. Chapitre 15 : Choc - Quoi ? demanda Lathlas sans vraiment y croire, comme un gamin excité la veille de Noël - Ce rêve, ce songe... ou plutôt ce flashback...ses réminiscences de notre passé'' ''répondis Lath encore ému, sous le choc - Alors vous êtes un peu de ma famille murmura Lathlas avec ses yeux brillant d'espoir''. '' - Surement, dis sans vraiment réaliser Et puis instinctivement on se prend dans les bras et on se serre longuement comme une famille trop longtemps séparée. Et puis, à notre grande surprise, Lathalion s'écarte et va s'assoir sur une pierre. Une larme dégouline de ses joues. Puis une autre. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Il pleure. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ne pleure pas de joie. Il est triste. Alors je m'approche de lui et lui attrape la main en lui murmurant : -Pourquoi Lath ? C'est génial tu as une sœur et un frère. Une famille...Une vrai pas comme avant. - Ce n'est même pas sur... - Écoute moi, même si on apprend qu'on a pas les mêmes parents, qu'on est "génétiquement" pas une famille, qu'est ce qu'on s'en moque ? Est ce que c'est ça qui va nous empêcher de nous aimer, d'être là les uns pour les autres ? Non. - Tu sais, Maintenant tout me revient : les gâteaux, les jeux, les baies et ce lac nommé Valkai, "le temps passe comme l'eau s'écoule. Il ne faut pas le craindre. Il faut en savourer chaque seconde"disait Maman. Vous rappelez-vous ? nous demanda Lathalion - Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... - Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça ? J'ai faillit me perdre à jamais, oublier qui j'étais...vraiment. reprit Lathalion. Il arracha son blason et le jeta au feu. Il prit des feuilles et commença à les frotter contre la pierre. Pendant ce temps il murmurait : - Chatinâx, tout ça, quelles conneries !!! Et Lathalion,est ce vraiment mon nom ? Et mes souvenirs, me les as t-on implantée ? Comment ai-je pu salir notre nom...Pardon Papa....Pardon Maman. Et dire que j'ai cherché à me faire aimer si longtemps par des gens que je croyais être mes parents... Qui suis-je vraiment ? - Tu es Lathalion. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ce n'était pas du pipeau. C'est notre vie, nous et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons tout oublier et laisser tomber. Dis toi qu'aujourd'hui , on entame un nouveau chapitre mais pas un nouveau livre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? - Et si j'oubliais encore ? me dit-il comme un petit garçon innocent...Je ne veux pas vous oubliais toi, Lathlas, Maman,Papa et tout nos bons moments ! Je veux vivre ma vie...cette vie. Je ne veux pas tout recommencer. Ils n'ont pas le droit de choisir pour moi ! Cette fois ci, Lathlas prit la parole et je sentis que chacun de ces mots venaient du plus profond de son être. -L'elfe n'oublie jamais réellement. Parfois certaines informations sont enfoui très profondément mais il aura toujours une petite lueur ua fond de ton cœur qui te rappellera qui tu es. Tu sais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on ne se séparera plus jamais mais on qu'on soit, même si tu es à l'extrême opposé, on te retrouvera. On mettra le temps qu'il faudra mais on te retrouvera. Car nous sommes une famille...et dans une famille on n'abandonne personne, d'accord ? - Oui. Merci. dit simplement Lathalion -Bon suivez moi, il faut se coucher maintenant dit-il d'une voix plus enjouée. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais bon... dit-il en nous montrant des matelas avec de vieilles couvertures. Ainsi, après une soirée riche en émotion, nous nous couchâmes. Étrangement, nous nous endormîmes rapidement entrainé dans un sommeil profond...très profond... Chapitre 16 : La Fin de l'histoire ? Mes paupières se décollaient progressivement laissant la douce lumière du soleil s'infiltrer. je me levais lentement pour ne réveiller personne et sortais pas à pas de cette grotte pour admirer le paysage. J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air. Le soleil se reflétait sur une petite rivière nacrée qui coulait à quelques mètres de la grotte. Cette dernière était elle même recouverte de larges feuilles.... Et puis là à quelques mètres au dessus de tous les pins, des robuste chênes, se dressait un hêtre majestueux. Malgré tous les arbres qui l'entourait, c'était le seul qu'on repérait au premier coup d'œil. Son écorce fine...son tronc orangé contrastait à merveille avec son feuillage vert débordant de vie. Il avait un coté mystérieux - C'est beau s'exclama une voix Je me retournai et apercevait Lathlas l'air songeur... Il murmura : -Ce que je préfère c'est la nuit. Je ne me lasse jamais d'observer ce spectacle. Quand les étoiles brillent, que les villes s'endorment. Plus un bruit. Et puis parfois une étoile filante passe. Alors je fais un vœux. Tu y crois, toi ? -Je sais pas. J'ai jamais vu d'étoile filante. Soudain un bruit retentit comme un craquement. Puis bientôt une légère vibration me parvint. Avant même que je puisse m'inquiéter, une secousse ébranla le sol. Cependant, elle fut interrompu au bout de quelques secondes par une nouvelle secousse, bien plus forte cette fois ci. Le visage de Lathlas s'assombrit. Immédiatement, il s'élança vers Lathalion. Il le réveilla brusquement en lui disant : -Lath réveille toi tout de suite ! -Quoi ? dit-il ensommeillé - Vite, on est en danger Celui ci ayant saisi l'urgence de la situation se leva et sortit avec nous. Nous commençâmes à courir. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je tremblais de tout comme mon corps. Je courais avec difficulté en transpirant à grosses gouttes . Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes : j'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ma respiration.Nous suivions aveuglément Lathlas. Soudain un arbre tomba dans un monstrueux fracas. La Terre elle même semblait se déchirer. Nous courûmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Évitant les rochers,les branches... Nous entendions des cris de détresse. Les animaux fuyaient, les végétaux étaient rasés. Nul doute que bientôt tout serait dévasté. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un bon moment que je compris que l'on courait sans but, vers un endroit inconnu. Je me rendis compte que nous étions perchés en haut d'une falaise. Le vent sifflait à nos oreilles. Nous nous accrochions désespérément à Lathlas. Soudain, nous entendîmes un sinistre "Crac". Alertés, nous nous retournâmes et aperçûmes avec stupeur une avalanche de pierre se dirigeant vers nous. Nous étions pris en étau. Aucune issue. - SAUTEZ !!! cria Lathalion Voyant nos hésitations, il se répéta. Puis brusquement, il prit son élan, courut et nous propulsa avec lui dans le gouffre, dans le vide...laissant doucement les ténèbres nous engloutir. Chapitre 17 : La Dimension BlancheCatégorie:FantastiqueCatégorie:Roman Je reprenais lentement mes esprits et me rappelait instantanément de tout : l'éboulement, la fuite et enfin la chute. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre : je devais à tout prix retrouver mes amis. Je me levais et regardait autour de moi. Personne. - Lath ! Lathlas ! Lathalion ! Vous m'entendez ? Aucune réponse. Seul le silence étouffant mes mots demeurait....Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Aucun signe de vie. - LES GARÇONS ! C'EST MOI AMBRE....HÉ HO... LATHLAS ! LATHALION !!! Toujours rien. Ce n'était pas logique. Si, j'avais atterrit là, ils étaient forcément dans les parages... Hors de question de les abandonner... C'était mes amis, mes frères... Le soir même j'avais dit à Lathalion que rien ne nous séparait plus, qu'on se retrouverai où que l'on soit. Était-ce une épreuve qu'un esprit nous aurait lancé pour nous tester ? - Répondez moi ! C'EST MOI AMBRE ! JE VOUS EN CONJURE, RÉPONDEZ MOI !!! OU ÊTES VOUS ? Cette fois-ci ma voix se fêla et je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. Ainsi je continuais pendant plusieurs minutes en courant à hurler les prénoms de mes amis, en priant au fond de moi pour qu'ils aillent bien...essayant tant bien que mal de me rassurer, de résonner calmement,mais en vain... Comment rester calme alors qu'ils étaient peut-être...j'essayai de couper court à ces pensées. Essayant de positiver : J'étais juste en train de chercher mes frères que je venais à peine de retrouver dans un endroit paumé. Un endroit sans mur ni plafond où seul le blanc s'étend à perte de vue. Au premier abord, je m'étais crus sur un nuage. Mais quels nuages auraient comme base une surface si lisse, plane, incassable...Quels nuages seraient si désert...sans un souffle de vie. Pas de vent. Pas d'humains. Pas d'animaux. Pas de plantes. Rien sauf le vide, bien sûr. Pourtant je devais à tout prix partir et retrouver mes amis. Je ne pouvais me résigner ou même faire une pause. Chaque seconde qui passait, comptait. Après tout, un bon esprit passant par là aurait peut-être pitié de moi. - AIDEZ MOI !!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!! JE DOIS LES SAUVER !!! - Toi...murmura une voix -Quoi ? Que dois-je faire ? Aucune réponse. - S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas ! Je cherche mes amis. Je dois les retrouver. C'est important !! Le vide.Le silence, immobile... Comme si ce que j'avais entendu n'existait pas - J'ai tout essayé , pestai-je... Cette dimension blanche est infinie et désertique...On ne peut même pas en sortir. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Hein, dites moi ! Et puis à quoi bon me faire espérer en m'envoyant un indice si ridicule...Comme s'il suffisait que je me demande : - Ma très chère Ambre, aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de m'expliquer simplement comment sortir de cet étrange monde ? « Il vous suffit de créer une porte menant vers un autre monde.» Je sursautai puis me retournai brusquement. D'où venaient ces mots ? Je regardai autour de moi : toujours personne. Pourtant cette voix paraissait si proche, comme si quelqu'un juste à coté de moi l'avait prononcée... Mais avant même que je puisse demander qui était à l'origine de ces mots, la voix retentit de nouveau : -«Concentrez vous. La seule manière de créer des portes est de les imaginer. Une fois que vous les visualisez nettement, elle se matérialiseront devant vous. Seuls quelques elfes possèdent la capacité de créer des portes. Ils ont également le pouvoir de les verrouiller et de les déverrouiller. » Cette fois ci, j'en étais sur. C'était la vérité. Cette voix existait, je n'avais pas rêve et elle provenait de Moi, de mon esprit. Mais d'où me venait donc tout ce savoir et pourquoi se manifestait il ainsi ? Enfin, peu importe...L'heure n'était pas au questionnement ! Elle pouvait peut-être m'aider à sortir d'ici et à retrouver mes amis ! Je me concentrais en fermant les yeux. Je commençais à dessiner une porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est bon, je la voyais. C'était une porte bleu roi avec une serrure dorée. Après avoir vérifié que je voyais avec précision chaque contours, chaque détails...J'ouvrais les yeux et... RIEN - QUOI ?, m'écriais-je . Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout ce que j'ai entendu, je ne l'ai pas inventé ! -« La créativité et la persévérance vous permettront de créer les plus grandes merveilles. Cependant ces manipulations peuvent consommer une grande partie de votre énergie. Ne plus distinguer la réalité du rêve est un art très dur à maîtriser » reprit la voix Calme toi, Ambre me dis-je intérieurement. Ne te décourage pas ! Ce n'est rien. Tu as dû faire une bêtise... Allez, concentre toi et recommence ! Je réessayais, cette fois-ci j'imaginais une porte en bois de taille moyenne fermée par de lourdes chaines. Je pensais très fort à mes amis, je n'avais pas le choix : ça devait marcher ...pour eux ! Je la visualisais devant moi très nettement : elle était incrustée dans le décor et j'aurais presque cru que c'était la réalité. Progressivement, j'ouvris les yeux, laissant apparaître devant moi une porte : celle que j'avais imaginée quelques secondes auparavant. J'avais réussi ! Chapitre 18 : Doutes Juste en face de moi...elle est là. Je n'ai qu'à faire un pas et je basculerais encore une fois dans le vide. "Ambre qu'attend-tu ?" me dis-je. Mais comment savoir si rien ne m'arriverait ? Pire, comment savoir si ce qui m'attendait derrière cette porte n'était pas terrible ? Et mes parents, ils devaient être mort d'inquiétude...Et ce tremblement de terre... - STOP !!!m'écriais-je .Le doute s'immisçait en moi tel le venin d'un serpent...et la peur aussi. Il ne fallait plus réfléchir, je n'avais pas le temps...Il fallait agir : je tenais la vie de mes amis entre mes mains...je n'avais pas le droit d'être lâche, égoïste...Pas maintenant en tout cas ! Je prenais mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançais et je sautais...me laissant entrainer par la lumière .Je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il faut que je les retrouve. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout est dévasté. Les arbres abattus, l'herbe rasée, les fleurs fanées...Ils ne restent plus rien. Pas même un insecte. Pas même un peu de couleur. Non tout est triste, tout est gris. Destruction règne en reine. Plus de vie. Aucun doute : je suis revenue dans mon monde. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, regarde autour de moi. Les feuilles trainent sur le sol, déchiquetées. Les rochers sont en pièces. "Cataclysme" voilà le mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je vois ça ! - Lathalion ! Lathlas! Allez dîtes moi que vous allez bien... Toujours aucune réponse. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude de toute manière. Soudain un écureuil passe. Je le repère immédiatement. Orange vif. C'est un signe...un signe de vie. Je m'approche de lui. Mais il s'enfuit ,effrayé. Je le comprends. Il n'a surement plus aucun repère, tout est chamboulé... Ne perdons pas espoir. J'ai bien vu un écureuil... "Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir" comme dirait Pierre Monarque Soudain, j'entends un bruit, comme un sanglot... L'espoir jaillit en moi... L'humain pleure. Les animaux aussi. Mais ce sanglot, il est humain...Je le sais en moi. Pourvu que ce soit eux. Je cours tout droit. Et là, tout s'éclaircit. J'entends une voix qui prononce des mots. Je crie : - Lathlas ! Lathalion ! Les garçons, vous m'entendez ? Dîtes moi que c'est vous... - ...Ambre ? Je me retourne et aperçois un garçon aux cheveux crasseux et ébouriffés avec un visage noirci. Ses traits sont fatigués, ses yeux inquiets et soulignés par de larges cernes. Il paraît épuisé. Ses habits sont déchirés. Pourtant je ne mets que quelques secondes à le reconnaître : Lathlas. Chapitre 19 : Et Lathalion ? Il s'élance vers moi en criant"Ambre". Moi aussi. Il m'attrape, me serre contre lui. Et là seulement, je m'autorise à arrêter... J'éclate en sanglot. J'ai eu si peur de les perdre, de ne plus jamais les revoir. Pourtant très vite, je le lâche. Je me retourne. Je le regarde. Je le fixe. - Où est Lathalion ? lui demandais-je - Je sais pas... Je l'ai cherché partout ,me répond t-il les yeux embués . Je me retourne, ferme les yeux... - Ambre, on fait quoi ? - Suis moi. Mais avant laisse-moi me concentrer ! Je reprends. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre et inspire profondément. Je commence à construire une porte. Je soulève des briques que j'empile. Elle sont glacées, lourdes... je sens chaque bord, chaque face... Au bout de quelques minute, elle est là devant moi... Un peu petite mais ça devrait aller...J'ouvre la porte avec difficulté et m'apprête à la franchir quand soudain une question me vient à l'esprit... Lathlas as-t-il compris qu'il doit me suivre ? Je tends ma main vers l'arrière tentant de garder ma concentration mais en vain... Quelques secondes après je me retrouve dans le noir : tout a disparu... J'ai juste les yeux fermés. Je rouvre les yeux dépitée, essoufflée, épuisée... Je me retourne ; Lath est immobile. - Tu peux parler... lui dis-je - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande t-il - Je vais créer une porte vers une autre dimension mais il faut que tu restes accroché à moi et que tu me suive ! - Ok ,me dit-il sans poser plus de questions... Il m'attrape. Il tremble comme moi. Nous avons conscience de ce qui nous attend... Le meilleur ou le pire. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et je réessaye. Je me concentre : cette fois-ci j'opte pour le dessin...j'ai déjà essayé et ça marche rapidement...Tans pis si je dois y laisser le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Je dessine une porte, une porte simple mais en pensant très fort à Lathalion. Ça y est je la vois : c'est une porte dont émane une forte lumière blanche aveuglante. Je n'hésite plus. Je m'élance en courant et je la franchie. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un monde complétement différent m'apparaît : le sol est sec. Il n'y personne...en fait il y a seulement du sable. Et puis moi... Je me retourne et aperçois Lathlas. - ça a marché s'exclame t-il incrédule... Et donc Lathalion ne devrait pas être loin, c'est bien ça ? Ses yeux brillent...comme quelqu'un qui vient d'assister à un miracle et qui a retrouvé l'espoir. Je hoche la tête. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à commencer nos recherches, Lathlas jette un coup d'œil autour de nous avant de s'exclamer : - On commence par où ? - Peu importe... Je décide de partir vers le nord-est. Pourquoi ? Par instinct... Lathlas me suit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Lathlas me demande : - On peut pas faire une petite pause ? me demande t-il haletant . - Nan on n'a pas le temps... - Mais je suis fatigué...Et toi aussi ! - Non ! répliquais-je sèchement - Mais.... - Tu sais quoi !? dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme .Si t'es si fatigué t'as qu'à rester ici... Moi j'ai plus important à faire ! - Hé bien d'accord... Si t'en as rien à faire... Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il s’assoit et se recroqueville. J'hésite une seconde...mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, MOI ! Je pars en accélérant le pas... J'entends quelques mots "alors t'en as vraiment rien à faire, Lathalion avait raison toutes ses belles promesses c’était du vent". Je ne réagit pas. Je n'ai rien à répondre. Je m'enfuis... Chapitre 20 : Impossible ! Ainsi, guidée par mon instinct, j'erre dans une sorte de désert sans fin. A un moment, j'arrive devant un gouffre... Je m'arrête. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est passé par là ? Il n'y a aucune raison...De toute façon, il a dû repartir dans l'autre sens. Soudain alors que je m'apprête à repartir dans le sens inverse, un éclat sur une paroi du gouffre attire mon regard. Je m'approche, l'attrape avec précaution et regarde. C'est une sorte de pendentif... Je l'examine plus précisément quand je remarque des initiales "L.C". Le C est gribouillé et a essayé d'être fondu... Ce petit détail confirme mes pires craintes"L" pour Lathalion, "C" pour Châtinax... Le C abimé parce que Lathalion ne s'est jamais senti et n'est pas un Châtinax". Tout colle. Mais pourquoi était-il sur le rebord d'un gouffre. C'est insensé ! Je tourne autour du gouffre. Je regarde au fond. Rien. Un mal-être profond s'installe en moi. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je pense. J'ai peur. J'angoisse. Je tremble. Mes sentiments les plus profonds se mélangent. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je n'en peux plus. J'ouvre la bouche, ma voix tremble : je prononce faiblement un "Lathalion". Rien. Je m'approche du gouffre.Je m’assois. Je prononce plus fort : "Lathalion". Toujours rien. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je ferme les yeux. Me concentre. Imagine Lathalion devant moi. Son regard bleu perçant. Ses fines lèvres. Ses cheveux blond vénitien. Sa veste bleu égyptien avec sa broche dorée. Il est devant moi. Je lui tends la main pour qu'il me rejoigne mais il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche. Je tente de l'attraper mais en vain... Je passe à travers lui avant qu'il ne s'évapore en fumée comme tout le reste...J’ouvre brutalement les yeux. Il n'y a qu'un maudit gouffre en face de moi...et du sable. -J'en ai marre...la plaisanterie a assez duré ! Lathalion est bel et bien là ! Personne ne me fera croire le contraire...Vous m'entendez ? Vous qui avez je ne sais quel pouvoir ! Vous qui pouvez m'aider à le retrouver mais qui ne faîtes rien lâchement...comme d'habitude ! N'a t-il pas assez été abandonné...N'a t-il pas le droit au bonheur ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes...ni si vous êtes bon ou mauvais....En fait je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez, si vous existez...Mais j'ai l'espoir que vous n'ayez pas un cœur de pierre... même si ce n'est que par pitié...Aidez moi ! Soudain, un léger vent se leva. Puis gagna en puissance. Les grains commencèrent à tourbillonner. Comme par instinct,Je pressais le pas dans le sens inverse. Un mauvais présage. Voilà ce que je pressentais. Soudain le sable comme une barrière de glace se dressa en face de moi. Les contours de la catastrophe se dessinait de plus en plus nettement. Le vent poussait ce mur de sable, m'obligeant à reculer. Jusqu'à que le gouffre ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de mes pieds. Ah ! C'est comme ça qu'ils m'aidaient ! Je tente désespérément de résister au sable...Il me frôle, tourbillonnant puis petit à petit s'infiltre dans moi… perfidement il tente de m'étouffer en bloquant mes poumons. Il entre par mon nez et ma bouche. Je comprends mon erreur. Je n'ai plus le choix. Sauter ou Mourir . Chapitre 21 : Paroi maudite En fait finalement, je ne fis ni l'un ni l'autre... Je glissais sur le sable dans une dernière tentative de résistance et je tombais. Heureusement, je réussis à m'accrocher à un des bords de la paroi . je m'appuyais sur cette dernière tentant désespérément de remonter mais en vain. Je me mis à crier des "Lathlas" sans vraiment espérer de réponses … Il devait être à des kilomètres à présent... Si seulement, je ne l'avais pas rembarré.. Enfin, l'heure n'était pas au regret ! Je devais m'accrocher et trouver une solution. Ainsi je restais dix bonnes minutes accrochée, les yeux fermés quand soudain la tempête de sable se calma. Je respirais un bon coup : il fallait en profiter. Je montais mon bras gauche puis m'appuyais sur la paroi avec ma jambe droite et ainsi de suite. Je réussis ainsi à me hisser quelques centimètres plus haut. Je jetais un coup d’œil en bas et crus apercevoir… "Attention me dis-je. Ne regarde pas en bas ! Reste concentrée Ambre !". Je mettais mon pied plus haut quand soudain je crus entendre un bruit. Je me retournai et aperçu avec stupeur une silhouette bougeant. L'espoir rejaillit en moi ! Peut-être était-ce Lathalion ? En tout cas, ce serait logique. Ainsi il était tombé mais allait bien... -Lathalion criais-je Aucune réponse. Je réessayai. - Lathalion est-ce bien toi ? Soudain, j'eus l'impression de recevoir une pierre dans le dos. Je vacillais, tentais de me retenir mais sans succès. Je tombais, cette fois-ci sans pouvoir me retenir à quelques parois que ce soit. Et là , alors que j'étais dans l'affolement le plus total, brutalement une sorte de flashback me traversa comme un éclair. Je vis Lathalion, fatigué s'accrochant à une paroi, criant Ambre... De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux mais il voulait y croire. Et puis soudainement, il se baissa, il trembla, il se retourna et tomba... Il criait "Ambre, quelqu'un aidez moi , Non !! Je ne veux pas !!" Mais rien, les ténèbres l'étouffèrent, l'engloutirent... Je sortis de cette transe...Je tombais comme lui...Pour la même raison que lui, j'en était sûre : la silhouette, il l'avait vue! Et cette seule pensée me faisait trembler. Qui était donc cette silhouette encapuchonnée et drapée de noir qui nous distrayait pour mieux nous faire chuter ? Qu'était-il advenu de Lathalion ? Qu'allait il m'arriver ? Plus je m'enfonçais dans ce gouffre plus l'air était mauvais... Nul doute qu'il y aurait une fin mais quand ? J'avais froid, j'avais peur et pourtant je ne devais pas abandonner pour eux. Tous ceux qui m'avaient aimée et soutenue, ils m'attendaient. Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur. Instinctivement, j’essayai de ralentir ma chute : je pliais mes genoux, arquais mon corps, tentait de me préparer pour atterrir sur mes pieds (un peu comme un parachutiste, vous voyez ?). Je tentais également de frôler les parois... L'air se fit plus pur, plus léger... Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe ? Car cela signifiait surement que ma chute prendrait bientôt fin... Et que je n'y survivrai sûrement pas ! A l'instant où cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit ,je vis le sol, je tendis mes bras comme pour créer un champs de force que je traversai malheureusement. Cependant, il amortit ma chute qui aurait sûrement dû être mortelle ! Pourtant d'un coup tout devint noir. Plus un souffle. Plus rien. Chapitre 22 : Ma Société J'ouvrais les yeux. J'avais un mal de tête fou. Enfin, je n'avais pas oublié tout ce qui venait de se passer...malheureusement ou bien heureusement...j'étais toujours Ambre Fogspire ! J'essayai de bouger mon bras mais je n'y arrivai pas. Et c'en était ainsi pour tous mes membres. Je n'arrivais plus à les bouger. Ils étaient tendus, et puis j'avais mal....Je ne saurais le décrire exactement mais c'était épuisant. Je voyais mes membres mais je n'arrivais pas à les bouger d'un millimètre. J'étais plaquée au sol, je ne pouvais ni écrire, ni parler...J'arrivais juste à penser..Par miracle ! Enfin, je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion, je ne pourrais survivre une éternité clouée au sol ! Alors je rêvais à tout ce que l'on aurait pu faire nous trois...Si cet éboulement n'avait pas eu lieu... enfin regretter ne servira à rien ! Réfléchir, voilà ce que je peux faire. Mettre au clair mes idées avant de mourir. Comprendre... Les humains ont certes des tas de de problèmes et de défauts : l'argent les corromps, ils s'entretuent sans pitié, sont divisés et bien sûr... ils sont tellement manipulés par leurs politiciens qu'ils en perdent tous la tête... Mais nous aussi : la société est divisée en 2 classes : la noblesse, c'est à dire les plus chanceux jugés "supérieurs" mais aussi les plus passifs et les moins chanceux (Sans-Talent, jumeaux) ainsi que ceux qui résistent (mal assortis). Et puis ne faisons pas comme si le conseil qui change de cap dès que le vent tourne, qui écoute les "plus puissants" était vraiment différent...enfin bref ! Vous me direz surement "les peuples s'entraident"... mais ça aussi c'est devenu une illusion . Avant peut-être... Nous, nous dominons toutes les autres espèces parce que nous sommes censés être puissants et unis...elle est belle l'union, d'un coté un corpuscule voulant détruire, de l'autre un voulant nous avancer qui doit pourtant lutter contre le conseil !...Et puis au milieu le peuple se déchire...et tout le monde s'en moque ! Enfin revenons aux autres peuples... Il y a les gobelins qui nous protègent mais tout le monde sait que leur reine pense à arrêter cette collaboration...Pourquoi...."Parce qu'elle en a assez de voir des gobelins tués par ceux qu'ils protègent"...les elfes ! Et nous n'y pouvons rien ! Les nains, ils croyaient à une époque que nous allions collaborer avec le Cygne Noir mais maintenant que les membres en sont pourchassés..nos relations sont plus tendus ! Et bien sûr les gnomes...nos amis de toujours..euh ça va plutôt bien ! Mais bon, combien de temps encore ? Avec les ogres ça ne s'est pas arrangé, depuis que des ogres ont attaqués Magiscintium et que certains elfes se croyant malins ont riposté, nous sommes au bord de la guerre..encore une vérité qu'ils tentent de nous cacher..Enfin une guerre ne se cache pas comme ça...avec les ragots ça circule ! Enfin voilà, une situation catastrophique...heureusement qu'on vit pas avec ça tous les jours mais certains devraient en avoir plus conscience...Et au lieu de critiquer les autres, commençons par solutionner nos problèmes ! Parce que la dernière guerre qu'on essaye d'oublier et bah...elle a fait des milliards de morts...Alors mieux vaut éviter ça ! C'est ce que je voulais essayer de faire avec Lathalion et Lathlas...au moins essayer mais le ciel ou je ne sais qui d'ailleurs en a décidé autrement. Lathalion est mort. Moi bientôt. Et Lathlas... Ces dernières pensées me serrent le cœur mais bon, on nous enverra sûrement d'autres sauveteurs, enfin pas trop tard... - Vous entendez, ne nous les envoyez pas trop tard !!! Soudain, je réalisais ce qui venait de m'arriver : j'avais parlé ! Alors peut-être que je n’étais pas condamnée... Chapitre 23 : Métamorphose Comme pour me dire que rien n'était fini, un signe m'était venu du ciel....Et un deuxième ne tarda pas à venir...J'appelais Lathlas, truc absurde peut-être mais bon, l'espoir était là autant en profiter....Le bonheur est passager, l'espoir aussi ! Et là soudainement, un aigle doré jaillit devant moi. Je le vis. Il me regarda. Ses plumes or amenait un peu de soleil dans ce gouffre sombre. Alors, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et puis là sous mon regard étonné il bougea..ou plutôt son corps bougea. Ses membre disparaissèrent progressivement pour laisser place à des bras et des sortes de jambes. Sa tête s’allongea et Son fin bec se ramollit et changea de forme jusqu’à ressembler à une bouche humaine. Un nez aussi apparut. La peau cuivrée du bel oiseau laissa place à une peau...Soudain je me rendis compte ébahie de ce à quoi je venais d’assister : la métamorphose d'un aigle royal en un humain. J'étais sous le choc... Mais je n’eus guère le temps de me remettre de mes émotions car la douce lumière émanant de cet être s'éteint me laissant dans un noir total. Ma gorge se serra, je sentis la peur s’immiscer dans mes veines comme du poison. Mon ventre se noua quand j'entendis : -Ambre tu m'entends ? - Qui êtes vous ? L'inconnu éclata d'un rire stressé. S'en suivit un long silence avant de répondre : -Ambre enfin.... - Comment connaissez vous mon prénom.....et puis là soudain j'eus un déclic .. - Lathalion ,c'est toi ?! -Nan ,répondit-il déçu... Un silence s'ensuivit . - Tu m'as peut-être oublié ,dit-il la voix tremblante -Lathlas ,m'aventurais-je . - Je suppose que oui, quand je pense que ... - LATHLAS !!! Je voulus me lever pour l'attraper mais mes muscles refusèrent de m’obéir. Fichue paralysie ! Celui ci ayant compris mon intention me cria . -Attends ,ne t'approches pas ! - Pourquoi ? lui dis-je . - Tu comprendras plus tard . - Comment as tu fait pour devenir un aigle, Lath...Lathlas me rattrapais-je... Les métamorphes n'existent pas ! - N'existent pas ou ne sont pas censés exister ,me répondit-il....je te laisserai méditer sur ça en attendant ,mieux vaut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir. Donne moi ta main ! - Je peux pas... Comment lui expliquer que la parole ne m'était soudainement revenue qu'il y a quelques minutes mais que mes membres ,eux ,restaient figés ? - Ambre, fais un effort ! C'est pas la fin du monde de me donner ta main quand même ! On a... -La chute a paralysé une grande partie de mes membres. Il faut que tu partes avant qu'un autre malheur nous arrive..sans moi! Il marqua une pause. Je repris : - Je ne peux pas bouger ,dis-je avec un sang froid qui m'étonna moi-même . - Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Ambre . - Tu n'as pas le choix . - Je m'en fous, personne ne m'attends là haut...Il n'y a que toi et Lathalion...Et toi tu es en bas alors je reste ! - Et Lathalion ? lui dis-je me remémorant sa chute. - Sais tu ce qu'il lui est arrivé, Ambre ? As tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je pourrais traverser des déserts et des océans si je savais jusqu'à mon retour que tu serais bien... -J'irais bien lui ....dis-je - Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas là haut, Ambre . - Ho que si ! il est là haut au-dessus de tout le monde, au dessus du ciel avec Papa et Maman.... Là bas il est heureux, Là bas plus personne ne l’embêtera, Là bas tout le monde l'aimera parce qu'il est unique, parce que c'est le meilleur . Une larme roula de ma joue en imaginant Lathalion rire aux éclats....ce rire que je n'entendrais plus jamais, ce sourire majestueux qui a lui seul me faisait comprendre la définition du bonheur. - Ambre on va se battre, d'accord ? Même si tu meurs d'envie d'aller le rejoindre, reste ici pour moi...pour lui ! Crois tu qu'il aurait voulu qu'on se laisse mourir à petit feu... C'était une force de la nature, on le savait rien que grâce à son regard ! Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant...Et on va réussir ! - Je sais pas... - Si me glissa t-il en s'approchant de moi Il posa ses mains sur mon bras gauche. Il ferma les yeux et bientôt une drôle de lumière bleue apparut au dessus de mon bras. Un douce sensation de chaleur m'envahit me donnant envie de dormir. Voyant cela, Lathlas m'ordonna de rester éveillée ! Et puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il reposa mon bras et me dit "essaye de le bouger". Je ferme mes yeux. Respire. Tente de bouger mon bras... Chapitre 24 : Le Parchemin Magique Je pleure de joie. Ça a marché. Mon bras bouge. Avec difficulté, engourdi mais qu'importe... - Comment as tu fait ? - J'ai voulu. De tout mon cœur. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour Lath. Quand j'ai mis mes mains sur ton bras, j'ai vu cette lueur bleutée : c'était une sorte d'eau miraculeuse . - Un nouveau pouvoir ? - Sûrement ... - C'est étrange....ces pouvoirs ne sont censés être là, vraiment : d'abord un métamorphe puis une ancienne faculté des hydrorésistantes... Lathalion était hylékinésiste, un pouvoir dit obsolète, moi : Mésique et Bâtisseuse : 2 pouvoir extrêmement rares. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence ? - Je sais pas...enfin passons à la suite . - Quelle suite ? - Je vais tenter de complétement te guérir..Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais soigner ton bras puis repartir ? - Nan bien sûr, mais... - Pas de mais ! Détend toi et tout ira bien ! dit il en souriant - D'acc' . Ainsi il se pencha au dessus de moi et recommença son mouvement L'enveloppe bleue commença par me couvrir les bras et les jambes puis elle se rejoignit à mon cœur. Je levais la tête et voyais Lathalion en sueur, reprenant sa respiration. Lui dire d'arrêter m'effleura l'esprit mais c'était inutile. Bientôt cette lumière, ce liquide me couvrît toute entière (y compris ma tête). Je fermais les yeux tout en tentant de rester éveillée et puis d'un coup je sentis un poids. J'ouvrais les yeux. Plus de lumière bleue. Lathlas était évanoui sur le sol. Son bras était sur moi. Son bras était sur moi. Je me levais et appelais mon ami. -Hé Lathlas, tu m'entends ? Lathlas, hé ho... lui dis-je en le secouant un peu ... Tu vas pas me laisser ici..hein ? Tu vas pas rejoindre Lath ? Tu m'as promis qu'on allait se battre ! On n'a que nous pour nous.....On ne peut compter sur personne d'autre.... alors Relève toi ! Relève toi ! Relève toi Lath car sinon je ne me relèverai pas. Aucune réponse. J'éclate en sanglot. Mes larmes me brûlent la joue....mais qu'importe ? La vie sans eux, sera sans moi....S'il s'en va, je le suivrai... - On sera enfin réuni murmurais-je...Seule pensée me réchauffant le cœur. - Nan... on sera mort... murmure une faible voix . - Lathlas ?! Lathlas ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! - Ça a marché, hein? - Tu as failli y passer....Ne refait plus jamais ça ! - je m'en fous...le plus important c'est que tout aie bien. Curieuse vision du "Tout aie bien"... On est coincé au fond d'un trou tout noir et Lathalion...je n'ose pensé aux mots qui suivent ! - Tu m'aides à me relever ? - T'es sur que tu es en état de marcher ? - A t-on vraiment le choix Ambre ? - Oui...On reste ici si tu veux ! - Nan je ne veux pas, aller viens. Je l'aide à se relever. Il a un peu de mal à tenir debout mais au bout de quelques minutes il se stabilise... - Premier problème, on y voit rien me dit-il....Ton pouvoir pour imaginer un truc, il pourrait pas marcher - Je sais pas...Je le sens pas.... Soudain alors qu'on marche en suivant les bords de la paroi, je trébuche. Heureusement, que mes mains ont amortis le choc ! - ça va me demande Lathlas ? - Ouais t'inquiète....Mince je saigne ! dis je surprise - Il manquait plus que ça...Attends 2 secondes J'entends un bruit et je comprends. Lathlas déchire sa chemise. - Pas la peine de sacrifier ta chemise , il a un papier par terre. lui dis-je - Pas propre. me dit-il A ma grande surprise, quand je saisis le papier, ce dernier s'illumine. C'est une sorte de parchemin. - C'est quoi ? me dit il surpris - Un parchemin - Attends... il me tend un bout de tissu. Enroule le toi autour de ta main ! J’exécute son ordre puis je déplie le parchemin. Une poudre en sort et se pose sur le sol et j'assiste alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée à un phénomène extraordinaire. La poudre se colle au sol et forme une sorte de dalle dorée. Je pose ma main dessus instinctivement. La dalle bascule. Puis la poudre part et vient se coller à une deuxième dalle. Je recommence et la dalle bascule de nouveau. Et ainsi de suite Lathlas s'approche et me dit : - Ambre, j'espère que ce n'est pas un piège mais je crois qu'on a pas d'autres issues ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Un trou s'est formé... Nous nous retrouvons ébahi devant un tunnel. Chapitre 25 Catégorie:Nos histoires